Sarah's wish
by Chelsfanfiction
Summary: I've made some additions. This is dealing with Jareth after Sarah makes her wish.
1. Default Chapter

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well I've made some additions to this fic. I appreciate all those who encouraged me to extend it. I love hearing from all fellow Labyrinth lovers so I hope you review and let me know what you think.

It's an odd thing to be able to wish a person away. It always catches the wisher by surprise. Surprise that the heart felt wish, well usually heart felt at that particular moment, comes to pass suddenly and swift. Most wishers barely walk four steps before they realize what they have done.

It was how Sarah felt. That shock and surprise when her baby brother stopped screaming. Knowing but not wanting to believe that she had something to do with it. But this is not about Sarah's shock this is about Jareth's.

Jareth the Goblin King, always one for being the shocker and not the shockied, could not believe his ears when he heard yet another child being wished away. Only this time it was different, for the voice was one that he knew very well. It was the voice of the only mortal to ever capture his attention. She couldn't have, he thought to himself as he sat forward on his throne waiting for his goblins to come running in with the child.

Soon enough he heard the all to familiar cry of a frightened child, and who could blame them really. To be snatched from your home by an ugly goblin would be enough reason for anyone to cry.

"Your highness, we have another one!" One of his ugly goblins cried running up to him.

"I can hear." Jareth responded sarcastically. Why did they always think it necessary to come running in and telling him that they have another one? If it weren't for the fact that goblins were so stupid, or maybe it's the fact that most goblins are usually first just mere babies, they would be able to retain the small fact that Jareth always knew when a child was wished away. No matter where he was in the labyrinth he always heard the wish.

"I do not recall giving permission for you to take this child." Jareth said kicking the goblin out of his way as the rest entered with the crying child. "Not all wishes are granted."

"You would have." Said the goblin holding the baby. "It was most heart felt."

"Was it?" Jareth asked raising his eyebrows slightly.

"Yea." They all said together.

"No doubt by now she realizes what she's done." Jareth commented.

"She has, your highness. She is being tautened at this very moment." Said the goblin as he now tried to give the crying baby to one of his comrades who didn't appear to want to take it.

"Do try to silence the child while I am gone to bring yet another challenger to face the labyrinth." Said the Goblin King as he turned towards the window and transformed into the giant white owl and flew out.

"How are we supposed to do that?" One of them cried as they all watched him fly away.

Oh, Sarah, Jareth thought as he flew to her. If she indeed made her wish and meant it at the time, then there was nothing he could do for her despite how much he might want to. It was the only rule he could not break. He could not hand back a child once taken if the center of the labyrinth hasn't been reached. He was so tempted to take the child from the simply minded goblins and take it straight back to Sarah but he could not. He would be committing treason against himself and would be ultimately banished for it. In the end it would not help because the child would be taken again and Sarah would have to defeat the labyrinth anyway. There was no way around it; Sarah would have to take back the child on her own if she wanted him. He would do what he could to help her. Sending Hogwart or whatever his name is to aid her came to mind.

Sarah's house came into view as Jareth readied himself with playing his part of the cruel Goblin King. It was a crying shame really. He had always hoped to one day be able to meet Sarah but this was not what he had planned on. It was her fault too; she put them in a situation left no options. When she asks for her brother and she hears no she there will be no forgiveness. No matter what he can do she would hold that against him. She would never believe that he was unable to deny her anything. Could she understand that there was no undoing her wish? Despite all the power he possessed he couldn't undo her wish because he had no power over her.

He knew that Sarah was hooked on fairytale stories and dressing up in costumes. Mostly because it made her feel close to her mother, it was one of the things that drew him to her. But he never would have thought she would actually use it against her own brother. And for that she would have to pay She didn't understand that she ultimately held all the power because she believed in the Labyrinth. Goblins don't sleep under just anyone's bed; they are there because of her belief, her passion.

He wondered if the next thirteen hours would change her feelings towards the Labyrinth she loves so much. The Labyrinth would teach her not to take things for granted. The more you felt you could defeat it the more you went in circles. To date the Labyrinth had no defeats. Could Sarah beat it? Beat him? He would see.

He perched himself on the tree just outside the window to her brothers room and watched almost saddened as Sarah turned this way and that attempting to get a view of one of the goblins.

"Sire."

Jareth looked down and squawked at the goblin standing three feet tall next to the large trunk of the tree. He suddenly appeared as himself next to him, his attention was on the window.

"You approved this?" He asked glaring down at him.

"Of course not." He answered his fear evident. He knew the King's affection for the young girl. He was still trying to figure out exactly what had happened. He left all goblins in the house sound asleep, seeing it as a chance to take a break and was stunned when he too heard the wish.

Jareth glared down at the ugly guardian and seethed. It was his job to watch all the other goblins on the property and his failure in keeping them from acting without permission completely pissed him off. With a proper guardian Sarah's wish would never have been granted. He would have heard the wish, seen the guardian, and told him no. He truly regretted not giving the direct order that no wishes were to be granted within this home. He had taken it for granted that she would never use her power against herself as so many had done before her. It would cost him dearly.

Jareth remembered his original idea of doing what he could to aid her and he shifted his attention back to the window, and if the situation weren't so serious he would have smiled at the sigh of relief from the goblin at his feet. Instead he unleashed his anger on him.

"I see that it is a mistake to have made you a guardian." He said coldly, smoothly. "Or maybe it is merely that I have given you the wrong thing to guard." An evil smile tugged at his lips as he again looked at the goblin. "You shall help guard the Bog of Eternal Stench."

"Please …" And he was gone.

Jareth pulled a crystal ball out of thin air and twirled it around on his fingers. "Go to the entrance of the Labyrinth." He said as he shifted it back and forth across his hands. "For you are dearly needed. Take with you your can of spray and count away on your fingers. A good fairy for the bad ones is what you shall find, but beware the Labyrinth's clutches for you could end up in its bowel."

He did not doubt that Hogwart would know of whom he spoke as he released the crystal to the air. "I have done what I can. The rest is up to you." He said looking at the crystal one last time before turning back into an owl and flying for the window.

Another note: I may add another chapter to this fic yet but I haven't decided yet. Hope you enjoyed.


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hope you enjoy this next chapter that I've come up with. I've decided that if I write more for this story that I won't be actually trying to change the original storyline but, rather, adding to them. Thirteen hours is a long time. Hopefully my beta-reader won't flame me for writing this. I've had a sucky time with my job lately (I've been so frustrated with crap my boss is trying to pull) it's amazing that I can write anything, but actually it's made me more determined to enjoy myself writing. Enjoy and hopefully you'll let me know what you think.

"You have thirteen hours in which to complete the Labyrinth, or your baby brother becomes one of us. Forever." Jareth and his grandfather clock start to slowly fade away. "Such a pity." And he was gone.

"Such a pity." Jareth repeated to himself when he suddenly found himself in the Junkyard just before the gates of his castle. He looked at his surroundings and sighed deeply. This had to be his least favorite place in the whole Labyrinth. It was what was left over from those who once believed in the Labyrinth but slowly they forgot or outgrew the childish beliefs.

There were some goblins within the Labyrinth that lived off the discarded things of the real world. They treasured their belongings more than anything else in their existence. They encouraged those who failed in their task to retrieve their taken child to take on their belief that the possession of this junk was most important thing in their life.

The Junkyard was much more than a place that collected discarded junk. As it is part of the Labyrinth it has a life force of its own. To those tempted their room would appear before them once passing through a door that is surrounded by junk. If they found themselves taken in it was usually their own things that started the never-ending pile of junk that becomes their burden. After many years, the things they carry no longer look as wonderful as the day they put it on. Nothing was the same for them after that day, never again was anything the same. The change in the features takes a little longer than the changes that effect those wished away. As they changed in their thoughts and understandings of what they perceive as the world their features change with them. Their backs hump from the strain of carrying too much junk, but the strain effects more than just the back, it goes up into the neck causing a sort of collapse of the muscle and it sits more on their shoulders than anything. It also goes down into the legs and feet; the knees stay bent more to counteract the weight and the feet flatten out from all poundage. Their voices go deeper as the weight of their world weighs on them literally.

Jareth looked around and saw the moving piles amongst the piles of junk surrounding the castle. He lifted his gaze and looked as far as he could see and could make out all the small movements as they scavenged for new things to add to their collection.

It was a damn shame really. Some were so close to their goal and to be side tracked and taken in by the strong dependency on possessions instead of correcting the wrong they made and let love shine through and break the spell they created. They never came to realize that the Labyrinth had no control over them, but they had to believe in it the same as they believe in the Labyrinth. It was making it through the Labyrinth that should have given them this realization but most only half-heartedly tried to defeat the Labyrinth and soon found themselves, like the challengers before them, becoming part of the Labyrinth, becoming part of the lures to entice other challengers to join them, and if you were a wild person you were automatically sent to join the Wild Gang in their partying ways. It was all a matter of where you were when you forgot about your true objective and trailed from the path you set yourself.

Jareth's attention was drawn from the Junkyard towards his castle. Sarah's baby brother Toby was throwing quite a fit. He was sure the crying could be heard throughout the Labyrinth.

"Sarah's coming." He said softly as he looked at the window he had flown out of earlier. "She's coming." He looked towards a pile of junk. "And I'll be with you shortly."

He walked towards the pile of junk and pulled back the dirty cloth that hung in front of it, he ducked his head, and walked in. Instantly he was standing straight, his hand no longer holding cloth but a door know, and before him was Sarah's room instead of a pile of junk.

He looked lovingly around the well cared for room, but it seemed more like a room for a child instead of a young girl blossoming into her womanhood. Toys, stuffed animals, and books were everywhere. He knew where everything was; it was his favorite past time, to look over the things that belonged to _her_. He longed to really be in her room but he always feared that she would sense something, somehow, know that someone besides her family or friends had been in her room, looking over her things, and enjoying it. Despite what he stood for and who he was he didn't wish to make Sarah uncomfortable.

He slowly walked towards Sarah's desk. He loved the Labyrinth that she played with. _If only it were so simple to get through the Labyrinth_, he thought to himself and frowned as his finger traced the wall of the Labyrinth. When he came to the first oubliette his finger dipped into the whole and his brain started its spinning. Pushing the depressing thoughts from his mind he turned and walked towards the bed and sat down. It was an uncomfortable bed, in his opinion, way to firm. He turned and laid down on the bed, his feet hanging over the end.

"How do you sleep on this bed Sarah?" He asked out loud again. "Does nothing to help the back relax." With a groan he sat up. There was too much to be done for him to sit around in a place he wasn't wanted and that was private. Without being able to help himself, instead of leaving like he planned, he went over and picked up the photo album of Sarah's mother and flipped through the pages. He wasn't sure why he enjoyed looking at pictures of a young Sarah and her mother and all the memorabilia that was kept from when Sarah's mother was on stage. Maybe it was because it was filled with so much love and loss. Closing his eyes as he shut the book and returned it to its rightful place he turned and left. Left to go and make sure Toby was actually crying because of being away from home not because of mistreatment.


End file.
